SasoDei Well it started Innocent
by 10Danna01
Summary: Well it started with cuddling, but what happens when Deidara want to do more then cuddle? Rated M for a reason. Sasori's point of veiw.


Sasodei: Well it started Innocent

- Sasori's Point of View –

I tighten my arms, around the small body curled up next to me on the bed. One hand, rubs his back soothingly. Combing my fingers through his golden, long, soft hair with my other hand. His breath tickled my neck, and he pressed his body close to mine. I bury my face into his hair, inhaling his lavender sent. I hold the love of my life, as close as I can my hands still busy. As Deidara presses his body against mine, he non to innocently rubs his crotch against mine. I stiffen a moan, as he lets out a soft whimper. I can feel his hardness through his jeans, as he rubs it against mine. I let out a soft groan, grabbing Deidara by his shoulders, I pin him to the bed. I stare into his blue, lustful eyes, getting lost in the deep pools. Dipping my head down, I kiss him deeply, our lips molding together. Poking my tongue at his lips, I'm granted entrance to his orifice. Our tongue duel, in a heated passion, quickly taking control he submits. My hands roam his body, trailing my hands down his sides and hips sensually. He whimpers in our kiss, pulling away he pants and lets out breathy moans.

I slowly unzip his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. His harden cock standing proudly, and gently take it in my hands and message it. Deidara's back arches, shutting his eyes in pure ecstasy. I watch, my cock growing hard just listing and watching him. Stopping my hands motions, getting a whine of disapproval I undress myself as well. I take off the rest of his clothing, I lick down his chest. I tease both his nipples, licks and softly sucking them tell they became erect. Traveling south, I lick down his stomach lapping at every piece of skin that came under my mouth. I am finally met by golden curly hair, and by a ridged cock. I start at the base, kissing and sucking up into the tip. Deidara is lost in the pleasure, a symphony of moans falling from his lip between pants. I suck on the head, then pull back and blow against it. Deidara lets out an even louder moan, sitting up. He give me a rather pathetic look as I sit back and watch. He knows what to do, and what turns me on the most.

Deidara sucks on his own fingers, as I watch intently. I can't help by smirk, as he trails his lubricated fingers down his body. He pushes two fingers in at once, and starts pumping them immediately. "Don't hurt yourself love." I murmur, as he nods panting. Soon after he adds the third finger, his hips thrusting down to meet his fingers. He lets out a loud moan as it appears he struck his own prostate. I take action, pulling his hand away getting a disapproving whine. "Just be patient Deidara, you know what comes next." I say sitting him up. "Danna I want you know, I don't care if it is dry." He pouted wrapping his arms around my neck. "Well I do, I don't want to hurt you." I whisper in his ear, he sighs giving up and opens the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. Pulling out a bottle of lube, he gets some on his hand then eyes my cock hungrily. He quickly takes it in his hands, spreading the liquid evenly. I hold back the moans as the cool substance surrounds my cock. "Enough." I say pushing him onto his back, as he let out a soft gasp. He quickly wiped his hand clean on the bed sheets, then wrapped his arms around my neck. I push my cock against the quivering hole, waiting for his consent.

Getting a sharp nod, I push into the prepared hole getting a soft whine. I kiss him gently, pulling his arms off my neck I intertwine are hands. He smiles up at me, we never have wild sex, always romantic and passionate. I always make sure he is ready, never wanting to hurt him. Pushing in all the way getting no complaints, I wait for him to fully adjust. After a minute I get a soft "yes" and I start to slowly thrust in and out. I start to pick up a rhythm, as my sliding motions turn into more of a pounding. The bed creaks below us, our moans and grunts getting louder. I love the tight, sweet friction as I thrust into him. Deidara head is whipping back and forth, his hair flying everywhere. His back arching, hands clenching around mine tightly. I kiss him, swallowing his moans my tongue mapping out the well known territory. I can sense he is close, and I won't last much longer. Untangling one of our hands, I grab his cock and pump it in time with my thrust. Deidara screams louder, my name mixed in with his moans.

I pump and thrust faster, watching his expressions. His face was showing the purest of pleasure, his eyes shut, mouth open some drool dripping down his chin. His hair spread all around him, as he tries to catch his breath between the moans. Hair is stuck to my face, as I pant thrusting faster. Feeling the quivering muscles is driving me crazy, I won't last much longer. Give another rough thrust and jerk, he cums hard in my hand. His seed coating my both our stomachs, as the muscles contract tightly around my cock I cum right after him. I groan, riding out my orgasm until tiredness sweeps over my body. I rest against his chest, both of us panting. His fingers find their way to my hair, playing with it as we rest. After a good few minutes I push up, and pull out. I lay down next to him as he curls up next to me like before.

I wrap my arms around him protectively, grabbing a blanket I pull it over us. He sighs happily, as sleep overcomes his fast he is out like a light. I give a soft chuckle, as I start to comb my fingers through his hair again. I stay away to watch his innocent face, like if we never has sex. I chuckle again, then close my eyes. How did something so innocent as cuddling turn into sex? I sigh happily, and let sleep take over me. As I sub come to dream, of course about my lover Deidara.


End file.
